


[Art] I Don’t Want Anybody Else

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: When I think about you, I touch myself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Art] I Don’t Want Anybody Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Iso:
> 
> I really hope you’re not tried of seeing my Tony in lingerie art. Because I made more of it. Ostensibly for you. But also sort of for me. A good part of it was for you, though! :D


End file.
